Coda Melodia
by Infinitis
Summary: The Aftermath is done. Third Impact has wreaked its havoc and God leaves The Childen to live. But what if Rei wanted to live as well as Kaworu? Here is their story where the past is bare and the future hidden.


Coda Melodia

Share and Enjoy!

(Pours out tea and smiles)

_Anthing Italazised is Rei's Thoughts_ just to let you know.

* * *

_**Aftermath**_

Lapsing waves of deep red LCL rise and fall upon the lying prostrate body of Rei Ayanami. Night is strewn above her almost chaotic in a way. The light of the full moon is tainted by her own blood, which is streaked across the starry sky. But Rei does not know this. She doesn't even know if she is alive or not. Her last memories stopped when she entered her 'home' in Central Dogma. Thoughts consume her mind wondering about the second and third child, the Third Impact. How will she know if she's not alive to see? Where will Rei go as her final resting place? Where did…_he_ go? _For surely it is a sin, a taboo to make war against a kin of Our Maker? Although, who am I to judge when my time of judgment will soon come to my wrecked and forsaken soul._

With a jerk, Rei suddenly comes to as the LCL creeps up her neck, close to her own mouth. In an act of human instinct, the blue haired teen jumps in complete shock to get her head above the water, although the LCL is pretty much breathable. Rei calms down a bit after the scare and looks at herself, strangely in her school outfit. _Why am I alive?_ She thinks to herself knowing full well that she should have gone down with Lilith. While looking around, trying hard to figure out where she is, a body of a lengthy boy with silver-grey hair floats face down with his school t-shirt lazily riding on the waves around his figure. Rei's rusty eyes open widely as she notices to whom this figure belonged.

_No, this can't be._ Her breaths become uneven, scared, and a bit confused.

…

"We are the same, you and I"

…

Rei hesitated a bit before going to the 17th angel.

…

A smile reaches from below up to the ever observing Rei Ayanami, his last smile before he was crushed by the hand of Unit 01.

…

She staggers along the way partially because the LCL is knee-deep, and partially from the nauseating memory. Rei touches his warm body. _I saw him die. Why is he here? Is this hell? Have I skipped judgment and went straight to my doom? _She thought it would be more intolerable.

Rei shakily turns the limp boy over and sees his unconscious face.

"Kaworu-kun."

She lifts him up from the water, with hard work, to get him to stand and bend at the abdomen to drain his lungs of the LCL. _Breathe._ Not too long after the procedure, coughs wrack his skinny, boney body causing Rei to let go of the limp boy who now is falling back into the knee-deep LCL.

"Kaworu!" Rei catches him in time before he is totally under the red water. She kneels and puts his shallow breathing head upon her shoulder, wraps her arms around his small waist, and lets his body lean against hers too keep him from fall again. _Kaworu and I, weak and scared like this; it's almost as if we are actually human._

"**_You are now, in a way._**"

The soaked blue-haired teen looks up at the figure in front of her. His hair shines like gold cut into thin curled strips falling into his emerald green orbs. He wears a golden robe intricately designed in emerald embroidery. He floats above the LCL. The ephemeral smile on him sighs, and Rei looks at him in question.

"**_I am Alixander, messenger from Our Lord. The Impact is done and you are 'spared'. Our Maker knows of your love for his human creation and wants you to live, if you do so that is._**"

Rei didn't know what to say. Too many things were happening, anxiety overwhelming her. _Maybe I am becoming human._ She looks back at the messenger-angel. "So, we are not punished?"

The messenger laughs and his smile grows wider, almost comforting. "**_He doesn't punish for who people are or where they come from, only what is inside our hearts and minds. He is actually very proud of you._**"

Proud? For what? But I come from Lilith. And Kaworu-

"**_I have also something to ask of you_**." The being kneels in front of the teens to look at the lame boy on Rei's shoulder. "**_Tabris-kun, can you hear me?_**" The messenger's voice softens as if to sooth one's ears.

Kaworu, with effort, half opens his eyes and replies in a raspy voice. "A-alix-kun?"

The messenger nods and chuckles. "**_Yes. Now…_**" The angel stands once more, looking at them sternly. "**_Will you take the offer of living here while protecting Shinji and Asuka on their new journey in life?_**"

A minute passes and Rei dares not move. To live on earth again, to have a second chance was a dream that was out of reach, but now its standing right in front of her. But does she deserve it? A chuckle comes out of Kaworu's lazy head. "I believe we would do His bidding concerning those that we love," said he, a little less raspy then before.

Alixander nods twice at the 17th's answer. "**_It shall be done then._**" The messenger bows and slowly fades with his ephemeral smile still on him. Kaworu sighs and Rei feels his head lull lazily to the side. "To have a second chance," he pauses to take a breath in, "Is one of the most precious gifts to have."

"Being human is another." Rei softly adds. Kaworu nods then let his forehead touch the girl's neck.

"To be with you is a gift I thought I could never have." The blue-haired teen gasps at his whispering response. She could feel his smile. "We met before, before NERV and before The Fall, before Commander Ikari." Soon, his smile fades. "But let us not dwell on the past." Kaworu tries to stand as a child learns how to walk, a bit wobbly. Just as he thought he had the hang of it, he slips on a sea shell while obeying the laws of gravity. Waves of water jump into the air as the 17th angel fell once more.

"Kaworu!"

Before she could wipe her eyes of the LCL, echoing laughter reached her ears. She sees Kaworu soaked wet sitting in the LCL on the ocean sand. "I guess coming back to life from being dead has its difficulties." A small blush forms on Rei Ayanami's face as she looks at his smile once more. His smile always gave her a feeling of warmth. It seems so natural, as if it meant to be shown. It lures her, somehow to himself; it beckons of something long forgotten.

Rei didn't notice his hand reaching out to hers, pulling her down and out of her stupor. She makes contact with the red water and now notices Kaworu's shining innocent face, not too far from hers. "I was kind of lonely here in the water. Forgive me." _To have you this close, can that be one of the most precious gifts?_ _What is it about you that make me melt, get lost in your whole and believe in hope?_ Kaworu puts two of his wet hands on each of Ayanami's cheeks, pulling up a bit. "You don't have to be afraid of smiling anymore, Rei, or to enjoy life. You're free of NERVE as I am free of SEELE." She gapes in shock of him touching her. "In fact, you seem prettier when you smile." She then blushes deep and looks away. _No one ever said that to me before. I wonder what life would be like now, with him_. Rei looks back at him as he lets go of her cheeks to the cold world so he could try standing up on his own two feet, at least for a second. The blue-haired stood up and caught his unstable body around his skinny waist. She took note that he was a head taller then her. Rei leans hear head to his chest to stable him more. She then unconsciously listens to Kaworu's increasing heartbeat. _Is he nervous about something?_ He chuckles as he encircles his arms around her shoulders. Rei looks up at him. She could not help but follow his chuckle about their present situation. Unexpectedly, the two of them began to laugh immensely. _I think life would be pretty interesting now then before_. Kaworu then started to loose balance and the two of them had to stop before he falls again to the accursed LCL. The silver-haired boy brings a hand to comb Rei's matted hair.

"I'm ok now," He tells to the girl. Rei lets go of the boy completely, but he balances himself while holding onto her shoulder. "Just walk slowly for a bit." Rei smiles in replay and nods. Kaworu smiles back only this time the aura of his smile shines differently, as if in wonder at the sight before him.

"Now…to the shore, I guess." His gaze then locks with the land behind them.

……

Kaworu gazes upon the chaotic sky, sighs then turns to his side. His eyes then came in contact with two wet girlish feet. The feet moved down and now a body lies parallel to him. "You found them, didn't you?"

Rei turns her blue-haired head to the right while closing her eyes to rest. "I have." She then opens her eyes to familiar deep blood red orbs. "But I think Shinji might have seen me."

"I suppose that's alright…" Kaworu turns to the left laying on his side, facing the blue-haired girl. "It'll make him wonder if we're here or not." He sighs and lazily closes his own eyes. Rei's rusty-red orbs look carefully at the Angel before her.

If you look at a person carefully, from the inside-out, you would have some knowledge that humans (and Angels) in general are very complex beings. Just as each snowflake has its own pattern, each Human and Angelic being has its own personality. To have a person in proximity to your being is a very rare situation concerning all who live in this world. Most human beings take this for granted by leaving homes and families to be 'on their own'. Rei Ayanami, an empty synthetic shell, always thought that she was alone in the world. If she had a chance to have someone close to her, someone close in blood and in mind, she would never take it for granted.

The day Rei heard the words 'we are the same' from Kaworu's mouth was the day she turned her wish and denied it. She really thought she was the only one in the world, until Kaworu.

When in SEELE, Kaworu never really knew anything about his past. He was trained to be the Fifth Child of Evangelion so he could start the instrumentality project. That was his work, and he blindly obeyed their every command. On the night before his trip to Tokyo 3, he studied and overviewed the people from the organization. He almost overlooked Rei's profile when observing the Second and Third Children's history file. By her picture, Kaworu knew there was something about her that was vaguely familiar. His mind then clicked. Visions of a life left unremembered then flowed into his empty naïve head. There were many unfamiliar faces and foreign names. But one name and face stood out above all, Rei. He had to meet her. Above all, he had to complete the mission of the 17 Angels even if it is taboo to attack against the Maker's creation. He also remembered a favor.

…

"Tabris, My child, when you leave to earth, I want you to meet someone."

Tabris tried not to look suspicious. He hoped that the Father didn't know of what he and his brothers doing.

"Yes, Lord?"

"There is a boy, an outcast of his civilizations, torn and used by his people who do not act lovingly to him. So please, I want you to show him what he needs and that Life is different then what he sees."

…

Rei looks worryingly as Kaworu's disgruntled face. The silver-haired angel groans a little at his memory. Back then, he was blind enough to think that the Creator would look over such things, but now he knew. He was destined to meet Shinji, destined to be the last to destroy mankind, destined to choose his mortal death over Shinji's. Kaworu cracks his eyes. Rei sees his red hazed gaze and lifts her arm slowly yet softly above her. It was not intentional; she didn't know why she did it. Her hand moves to him, reaching out with hesitation. _What am I doing?_ The hand then rests on his cheek that faced the red night sky. She strokes it with the back of her soft fingers. The red-eyed boy then slowly shut his eyes with content, showing his smile once more.

Kaworu was destined to see his Lillim, his Rei once more. Aba, the Father knew of his brothers' plans. He worked with them and made them his own. Now, the plan is done, the present is the complete and it feels like paradise.

"K-Kaworu-kun…" He puts a finger on her delicate lips.

"Just Kaworu, please?" he corrects her with his famous goofy, one-sided smile.

She blushes a bit. "Kaworu, what are we going to do?"

The 17th angel chuckles at her question. He puts his left hand upon hers that lies on his cheek. His other arm slides under her petite waist against the sand underneath them. Kaworu then pulls her slightly surprised figure towards himself in an embrace, resting his forehead upon her own. "Let's sleep for a thousand years."

……

…

(Aba means Father in Hebrew, used often in the bible in reference to God)

Footsteps echo within the halls of heaven. A young man walks fervently parallel of the azure blue lit walls. His gaze strait forward and his stature secure. The Angel's hair is of silver and his eyes are of rubies, gleaming of both anxiety and restlessness. His cerulean tainted robs sway as he walks down the hall. The young man turns to the right and sees an open door hazed with clouds and sparks of fire. This is a sight that no mere mortal could see or picture in his eyes. For the angel, it is a common scene. The silver-haired angel nocks on the intricate doorpost. He waits awhile for an answer and surprisingly ponder how well crafted the doorpost was. A warm feeling grows from behind his back.

"Do you like it?**_"_** A voice like soft thunder quakes behind him. The angel turns a bit shaken in surprise.

"Wha-what do I like, my Lord?" He tries to control his shuddering. A fatherly smile appears on an undefined opaque face in from of him. The undefined figure puts a transparent hand on the post and runs His fingers on its curves.

"I meant My work, My handicraft and creation. Do you like it, Tabris, My child?" He asks.

"Of course, my Lord!" Tabris responds with a firm answer and strengthens his stature in full confidence.

The smile on the fatherly face dims. "Not everyone does, sadly." He whispers. The figure goes inside the doorway into the clouded room. "Come in, Tabris."

The Angel follows suit into the white room, the figure now become even more undefined now that the Father blends with the surroundings.

"Would you love my creation even though some of them have faults?" The Omniscient Voice echoes within the 17th's angel's ears.

"Yes, Lord." Tabris' voice starts to waver as he is unsure why Aba speaks of such things.

There is silence.

Tabris sways and waits. Has he said something wrong?

"I've wanted to speak to you about a matter that concerns me…"

Sweat drips from the angel's brow as he hears his Father's voice again.

"…You seem to be spending a great amount of time on Earth."

Tabris swallows.

The room around them turns a light hue of canary-yellow and the undefined shape of The Father appears sitting with his right leg across his left, smiling.

"What do you think…about that girl you always meet there?"

Tabris' eyes widen in shock yet tries to suppress the feeling as if would infringe on their conversation. "G-Gi-Girl?"

Aba lifts an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Speak; just tell me what she looks like within her eyes."

The 17th angel swallows a couple more. He is surprised that Aba knows of his 'relationship'. A bit afraid of what his consequence may be, Tabris replies. "She's a Lillim…" He then closes his eyes waiting for a chastisement. But none came. The angel looks up with his rusty-red anxious eyes. The Master nods for continuation.

"Go on." His voice soft.

Tabris takes a deep breath. "She's beautiful, to me, that is. Her hair is an arctic-blue that fall and seems to blend with her ruby eyes-"

"Do you like her? More or less love her?"

The angel was about to go on, mouth hanging open, but he pondered upon this question. Did he really love Rei?

…

Night ends and Dawn breaks. Kaworu replays his past memory again in his mind. They were days far into time itself, the days he walked and talked with his Father. Those days are gone yet cherished now in his present…

Rei stirs in her sleep and moves closer to the boy beside her, murmuring something incoherent. Kaworu's arm that held the girl pulls her closer even more.

"I love you, my Lillim."

He kisses her resting forehead smiles so wider and happier then ever before. Kaworu brings her in a closer embrace, thanking his Father upon thousands of times for a chance to be with her and hopefully to be together a thousand years more.

……

"You're welcome, My child." Aba whispers and smiles warmly. A tall, strong angelic being stands beside him with his fit, fine silver armor hanging from his shoulders in question. The angel raises a bronze eyebrow, his pulled back copper hair falls from his shoulder armor.

"My Lord? You said something…"

Aba raises a hand, a human hand now that is punctured and red in the middle. A humanly-defined face smiles at the angel as He stands to walk the halls again.

"I will tell you later, Gabriel. But now is not the time to ponder on things we already know in our hearts," The Human figure's voice drops into a lower tone, more serious. "The TIME is coming and the thief is planning his move now that he may think my barrier is weak."

……

The Ice-blue haired girl wakes surprisingly cold from her makeshift bed of old found blankets. An indentation on the left side of the bed leaves a mark of proof that someone was there; a certain someone who was faithful until now to be right by her side when she woke up. _I thought he wasn't much of a morning person_, Rei reasoned in her head. While wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she lifted herself off of the hand-made bed. She turns around to see the bed once more. Has it been a week already? Kaworu and Rei tried to find a temporary place to live among the wreckage of the Third Impact not so long ago. The only place where any living creature could live in was an old abandoned Victorian-style house that seemed to have survived through the ages of struggle and strife. It was a quaint place, although some of the real beds got damaged by the last Impact. When the two of them decided to live in the house, both of them at first decided to sleep in their own rooms…but since they only saw what the OUTSIDE looked like, the INSIDE was much worse. It was capable of supporting life, just, one might be careful not to fall through a crack or hole on the floor. There was only one room that didn't have holes in them and that was Kaworu's suggested room. The 17th angel promised Rei sometime when he finds a good supplied hardware store that he'll start working on the house and on real beds also.

The young woman sighs as she thinks of her promise. Kaworu has done so many things lately for us. A picture of the angel smiling from the aftermath of a fall he had through the old wood floor stuck to her mind. What's with his smile that makes me so…warm inside? When thinking, Rei cautiously walked down the stares of the old house into the warming morning-afternoon air. She starts to her right in search of Kaworu and at the same time trying to catch the Children before they see her.

After thirty minutes or so of walking, Rei sits on a rock near a shore she'd never seen before. The girl then notices statues of beings standing up from the waters. Strange… Rei stands up, walking away from the foreboding things in the waters. There was just something about them that seems to have a connection with shat she had forgotten during the Third Impact.

To the side of the shoreline lies a hill waiting to be uncovered. Rei walks there in haste. But when she got to the base, the girl sees a kneeling figure far enough to not notice. The blue-haired girl goes to the form then sees in her eyes that the form is Kaworu, shivering and wide-eyed in fear. Quickly, Rei runs to him, asking if he was alright. He was trying to calm himself down the moment she got there, partially to hide his act of weakness from her. He said nothing to her questions which added more to the girl's concern. When she told him that she was going to see what was over the hill, Kaworu grabs onto Rei's wrist, tightly at first then softer to not hurt her.

"D-Don't go there! It's not worth it. That place is a wasteland of dreams. An Epitaph for lost souls…"

………

I would like to finish this story soon. I finally broke my record on the longest chapter I've have yet made! Heehe.

Lots of spoilers and stuff to understand if you didn't finish the series.

Review please to show support and inspire me to write more. It's very rare of me to finish when I don't have enough supporters with me on a story.

When I first started making this story, I wanted it to be different then any other Third Impact story or any Rei/Kaworu story.

Thank you for reading and see you to see what may lie beyond the hill!

Disclaimer: Don't own Esca, but I will own my own Kaworu figure soon! Yes!


End file.
